Love Lost Love Found
by xBluieLovex
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission solo, Natsu is sad, lisanna see the chance to take Natsu, Lucy been gone longer then she has said she would be, Natsu looks for her and couldn't find her,she comes back engaged! What does lisanna have to do with this? Will this turn out "Happily ever after"? Mature Content in Epilogue!
1. Solo

Love Lost Love Found

Well, this is the first story ever to write on Fanficton and Fairytail... T.T please dont' be harsh.

ANYWAY lol review please ^^

Pairing - Natsu Lucy

hints of Lisanna Natsu

(M for possible later chapters((if I want to write that ^^'))

P.S so sorry for miss spellings! my computer doesn't have microsoft word, only note pad :c

Chapter 1

Solo

It's a Monday morning, a blonde girl is showering. "Today I'll do a mission by myself" the said blonde sighed. She stepped out the shower and dried her slim body. Wrapping the towel around her, she went to her bedroom. "Yo Lucy!" A pink haired boy grinned and waved at her. "Natsu!" She squeeled, hitting him in the head with the closest object to her, which was a book. "What are you doing here?" Natsu rubbed his head. "Ow Lucy, I just wanted to go on a mission." he held out the mission paper. Lucy sighed "Sorry Natsu, but I'm going on a mission solo today. Go with Grey or Happy." She walked over to her dresser when Natsu started to pout "Aw let me go with you. Happy is with Charle and I don't want to go with the stripper!" "Well I'm sorry, I really need the rent money." she started to bursh her hair when she felt a pair of warm hands creep around her body. She blushed ten shades of red. "N-natsu?" she stuttered. "Please let me come with you! I promise I won't destroy anything." Natsu begged. Sighing Lucy got out of his hold. "Sorry not today. Now get out so I can get dress" she said point to the door. Defeated Natsu said "Fine, see you at the guild" with that he jumped out the window. "Use the door next time!" Lucy yelled.

When she entered the guild about thirty minutes later, people greeted her with "Hellos" and "Goodmornings". She went to the bar and sat in her usual spot. Marijane greeted her "Hello Lucy." Lucy smiled "Hi Mari" Lucy asked for a milkshake when someone yelled

"Lucy!" Turning to the source of the noise. Lucy sweat dropped. "What Natsu?" she asked leaning against the bar crossing her legs. "Please let me come!" He begged on his hands and knees. "God Natsu, I already said no. I'll only be gone for three days." Lucy proclaimed getting a piece of folded paper out of her pocket. "See? This won't take long" She handed him the paper to read over.

Escort John Wells to an estate, From Mongolia to Hargeon. 100,000 jewels.

"I guess that'll be safe." Natsu handed her the paper back. "I'll be fine." Lucy said drinking her milkshake. Finishing it she said. "See you in three days." Lucy stood up when Natsu pulled her into a big heart warming hug. For the second time today Lucy blushed ten shades of red. "Please be safe Luce." Natsu whispered in her ear. "Y-yeah" she muttered. Off in the distance of the guild, a certian white heared mage was scowling at the scene before her. "I envy you Lucy Heartfillia. Stealing Natsu from me." the said mage whispered as she watched the blonde made leave the guild. "I'll get you back Natsu, Not matter what the cost." The white haird maged said angryly alloud.

When the doors of the guild shut. The said mage got up with a smile, walked over to Natsu, who is now slummped over the bar. "Hey Natsu." the white haird mage said sitting next to him. The fire mage sat up and smiled. "Hi Lisanna!"

This was shorter then it looks. On paper its longer haha.

Well there is chapter 1! I hope you liked it. I've got the other chapters done, just need to re-write it to make it look/sound better ^^ It will be up soon hopefully. Plus i got school so I'll be super busy.

Till next time!

Review! Favorite! Anything you like. But please don't be mad at my writing skills :c I only do this for pure entertainment for me, and others XU


	2. Marrage!

Chapter 2

Marrage!

Heyyy ^^ sorry for the long update, I've been thinking that I'll try to update every saturday :D sense I'm busy with school during the week T.T so yeah.. Enjoy the new chapter!

_**this means thinking**_

/././././././././././././././././././

Lucy is now sitting on a train with the man she is escoritng. _**He's pretty handsom. **_she thought looking at him. When they first met, he was nice.

"Are you Lucy, from Fairy Tail?" a handsom man wearing a black tux with a blue tie asked. Lucy turned around and gasped. His hair was long and fell to his sholders like a ray of sunlight and fallen upon him. Lucy stared at him. When he coughed she came out of her trance. "Oh, um yes. I'm here for yuo escrote." She replyed to him. "Good" He smiled. "I'm John Wells" He held out his hand. Lucy shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"So, are you rich or something?" Lucy asked curiously. "Yes I am." he replied. Lucy kept asking questions, and he answered. "Um, and why do you want an escorte?" "Well," he began "The Heartfilia residents called me." Lucy's eyes widened. "They said something about marrying they're daught off to me." of course he kept talking, but Lucy didn't hear. She was to shocked at what she just herd. _**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!. **_she screamed in her head _**I... I gotta get away from him, I can't marry him. **_"Do you know about his Daughter?" the man asked. Lucy looked at him for a second before answering. "U-uh, I herd she is , um, good looking." She stuttered, looking out the window. _**I don't want to marry him. I mean he's nice and all but I love someone else. **_Lucy sadly looked at her hand in her lap the rest of the train ride.

"So, This is as far as I can take you" Lucy told John. "it was nice meeting you." she turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist. "Hold on, You have to take me all the way, Never know if someone is waiting in the shadows to kill me." John said in a mater-of-factly way. _** Damn. **_Lucy cursed mentally. "Fine." she lead the way to her old home, listening to him ramble about her, and her father. Saying how much he wanted to meet her and marry her. That of course pissed her off a little. "No way in hell I'm marrying you" she whispered angryly. "You say something?" John asked looking at her. "Oh no, nothing. Just we're almost there." Lucy replyed pointing towrd the house in the distance. As they approached the house, Lucy noticed he was getting nervous. She sorta felt bad for him. "It's ok, he isn't as bad as he seems." John was about to reply when a man came out of the house. His hand extendend "Welcome, I'm " her father greeted with a smile. His smile turned to a frown when he saw Lucy. "Lucy? What are you doing here?" her father demanded. "ha, well you see, I had to escort him here for a mission." She laughed nervously. "Hold on" John said. "You're his daughter?" he sounded shoced. "Yes, she's my daughter, Lucky you came, now this could go much faster." Lucy's father replied. "Thats wonderful." John smiled. "Oh and Lucy, go to the maid and change." with that he went into the house. beckoning Jonh to follow. Lucy made a run for it. "Gotta get out of here!" Lucy breathed. But before she could make it 10 feet she stopped mid sprint. "What the?" Lucy lookedat her feet. She gasped to see binding magic around her feet. She turned her head to see John smircking. "Now, now, don't disobey your father." John Scoled. "I'm not letting a pretty thing like you get away" John smiled, making her feet move towrd him. Lucy started to cry, _**I'm sorry Fairy Tail, I can't get out of this one. **_Once she was next to john, he put his arm around her waist, guiding her into the house. "Now we got wedding plans to discuss."

/./././././././././././././././

Gosh my chapters are short XD (Deal with it T^T)

SO yeah, Review, favorite, whatever ^^ See you next weekend :D


	3. Missing

Chapter 3

Missing

Ok so I've decided to start updating 2 chapters. Sense my chapters end up being shorter then I thought ^^' so yeah Enjoy my new chapter! Also I've changed my plans for the story after chapter 6 XD so I'm going to try and keep the characters as they are in the story with a little of my touch to it. Like Im going to make Natsu somewhat childish to the plans until he hears what lisanna has to say ;)

_**this means thinking**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Natsu and Lisanna are out training in the woods, and Happy is happily sitting on a tree root eating a fish and watching them. "Ok, so try to hit me." Natsu ordered Lisanna. She did so, comming at him with multiple hits. Of course Natsu dodged them all. She began to think _**Lucy's been gone for almost a month now, wonder why she's taking so long. **_She dodged a a few hits from Natsu. _**And Natsu hasn't really paid much notice to her absent either. **_Lisanna frowned letting Natsu get a hit on her. She fell to the ground as if she was in pain. "Lisanna!" Natsu said running up to her. "I'm sorry I didn't me-" he was cut off to a kick in the jaw. He went flying back and fell to the ground with a _thump._ Happy burst into a fit of laughter, as well as Lisanna. "I-I cant believe y-you fell for that!" She tried saying between laughs. Natsu looked up and glared at them. "It's not funny." they continued to laugh, so Natsu turned away from them crossing his arm with a hmph. Still hearing them laugh he started to smile,_** I can't stay mad at them.**_ He stood up with a smile, "Ha. Ha. Yeah lets go back to the guild, I'm hungry." Happy jumped up "Aye!" Lisanna nodded "Alright then! lets go!" Then all three ran toward the guild.

The Trio entered the guild to see everybody looking sad and down. Natsu looked around confused, Walking up to Gray and Erza who were sitting at a table he asked "What's going on?" They both looked up at him, dumbfounded. "Seriously? You haven't noticed?" Gray said shocked. Natsu thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Natsu, It's _Lucy_. She's been gone for almost a month now, and you haven't noticed?" Erza said a bit shocked. Natsu gasped "Oh my god, How could I be so stupid!" He yelled. "We have to find her!" Natsu slammed his fist onto the table, causeing people to look over at them. "Calm down." Erza said. "She is probably taking a break." Gray and Natsu looked at her, not convinced. Gray sighed "Yeah, lets just wait a couple more days before we go out looking." Natsu didn't want to wait. "No, we have to go _now."_ He said stubbornly. Erza stood up, "You _will_ wait a few more days, or I'll make you." she glared at him. Natsu flinched "Aye Sir!" he sat down quickly. Once Erza took a seat again he sighed, and layed his head on the table. _**How could I be so stupid. **_he scoled himself. _**If only I hadn't been caught up in helping Lisanna. **_Natsu sighed, folding his arms on the table and laying his head on them. "Please be ok Luce, I'll find you soon..." he whispered.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Haha short right? Well hopefully that was good :3

Review, favorite, whatever! I'd really like to hear your input! See Yuh next time!

p.s **would you like it if I added my O.C in ^^?**


	4. I'm Back! Surprise!

Chapter 4

I'm back! Surprise!

Here is Chapter 4, ENJOY! 3

_**this means thinking.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Recap - Natsu sighed, folding his arms on the table and laying his head on them. "Please be ok Luce, I'll find you soon..." he whispered._

"Natsu we've been looking for three days straight now, I think its about time we go home now." a raven haird man said. "No, we can't stop looking now!" Natsu yelled. "Gray is right Natsu, we need to go back." Erza agreed. "I don't want to stop yet." the dragon slayer mumbled. "If you don't come, I'll drag you back." Erza threatened. Natsu shivered. "Ok, ok..." he sighed. Then they started walking back to Mongolia.

The whole guild has been searching for Lucy, if they went on a mission they would take time out to look for her. Its been about a month and 2 weeks now. Everyone is a bit worried about her.

The strongest team in Fairy Tail entered the guild, as soon as they did a blue cat flew up to Natsu. "have you found her?" the blue cat asked. Natsu shook his head at his buddy, Happy. Happy sadly looked down and flew back to where Wendy and Charle were. Natsu walked up to the guild and asked Marijane for a beer. Mira gave him the drink with a frown. "It's ok Natsu, She'll be fine." She smiled at him. "Yeah but Mira." the pink haired boy looked up at her. "Yes?" She asked curiously. "I, um... Everytime I think about her, it hurts inside. Like if I think she wont come back. My heart begins to hurt. Do you think somethings wrong with me?" Natsu asked worried. Mira just laughed. "Oh Natsu, there isn't anything wrong with that, its normal to feel that way when you've lost someone you love." Natsu staired at her blankly. _**Love? **_he thought _**Love, Igneel told me stuff about that, but I just can't remember. **_As Natsu was about to ask her what love is, someone burst through the guild doors and yelled "Look who I found!" a blue haired mage, known as Levy, said point to something beside Gajeel. Natsu looked toward them, His heart stipped when he saw blonde. "Lucy." he whispered, then everyone yelled "Lucy!" lucy laughed "Haha Hey guys, sorry I took so long!" she waved her hand, something on her hand caught his eye, but he ignored it. "Lucy!" he started to run toward her. "Natsu..." Lucy whispered he smile disappearing. She had no idea how to tell him she was engaged, even if he knew what that was. Would he be happy? sad? angry? she sighed. _**I don't want to lose him.**_ He now stood infront of her. "Hi." she said when he pulled her into a hug. "Lucy, I was so worried about you!" he said to her. She hugged him back then he pulled away, looking at her with his hands still on hers. Then he felt what he had seen earlier. He lifted her hand and looked at it. Lucy's heart dropped. _**oh no. **_Natsu's eyes widened. "Lucy, what is this?" he asked lifting her hand up for everyone to see. The whole guild gasped. Lucy frowned. Looking at Natsu, the man she truely loved, his face show he was hurt. and that killed her inside. She then looked at the guild. Lucy sighed, stepping away from Natsu, she said "Guys, I have something to tell you." as she spoke she didn't look at the guild, they didn't matter right now, she wanted to see Natsu's reaction. With a sad look she announced

"I'm engaged."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yay another short ass chapter! ^^ Hope you liked it!

What will Natsu do :O? What will the guild do? and is the plan working! *caugh* *caugh!* haha right.

Review! Favorite! I want to hear your input!

**P.S Should I add my O.C ,Chris , Into the story! :D**


	5. I love you

Chapter 5

I Love You

Sorry for late update, I'm so busy sense i only have 23 days left of school.

So enjoy the chapter :)

_this means thinking_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Everyone was happy and celebrating her engagment. Lucy didn't seem to notice any of it. She was watching Natsu, He looked so hurt. When Natsu heard those words, he swore he felt his heart break, like it was made of glass and dropped off a 10 story building. He felt like burning something, Natsu also noticed Lucy looked very sad about this. Oh how much he wanted to hug her and tell it was ok and everything is fine, but it wasn't fine at all. As he was about to tell her something, Lucy ran out of the guild. Everyone watched her go, but they just shruged it off. Natsu felt someone touch his arm, and looked down to see Lisanna. "Itsn't this wonderful? I'm happy she found someone to love and care for her." She said happily. She noticed Natsu looekd sad. "Natsu, it's ok, you'll find someone too." Lisanna said looking at him. Natsu shook his head. "No, I already have someone." he whisper to himself. "I gotta go, she looked upset." He ran off to follow Lucy. Lisanna stood there, her eye twitching. _Natsu, your not suppose to go! _she yelled mentaly.

Natsu knew exactly where Lucy would be. He house. As he approched her house, he looked up at the window. Natsu smirked, the window was wide open. "tsk. She knew i'd come" he said aloud, jumping up to the window. When he saw Lucy on her bed crying, his face softend. "Lucy." Natsu said softly stepping into the room. Lucy looked up at him, wipeing the tears away. "Natsu." she sniffed. He went to sit next to her, she hugged him once he sat down. He hugged her back. After awhile Lucy spoke, "I'm sorry Natsu." Natsu pulled away from her to look at her face. "Why?" he asked. "My dad married me off to the guy I had to escort, and I didn't come back when I said I would." she got alittle mad. "Natsu, I don't want to leave Fairy Tail! I don't love him either, i mean he's a nice guy, but still I'm only 19!" Natsu looked at her with a sad face. "It's ok Luce, I'm happy for you anyway, but I can't stand to think of you leaving me." Natsu hugged her tight. " It hurt y'know" Natsu whispered. "You being gone for a month and coming back engaged, it killed me inside." Lucy gasped. "Natsu I..." she tried to say but he continued to speak. "I was searching for you for 3 days straight, I would've gone earlier, but I was distracted by Lisanna, we had to much fun, I'm sorry" Natsu said, hugging her abit tighter. "It's fine Natsu, It couldn't be stopped, and you like Lisanna anway so I understand." Lucy was sad to say he liked Lisanna. Natsu shook his head, and pulled away form the hug. "No Lucy." He looked her in the eye. "I don't like her, she is like a little sister to me." Lucy gasped, _he doesn't like her? _Lucy smiled at that. "I understand what Mira said now." he inched his face closer to hers. "I only like, No love, one person Luce." Lucy stared at his eyes, afraid to speak. "Its you." before she could say anything, she felt a warm pair of lips on hers.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

hahaha you gotta wait for the next chapter :D

Hope you liked it! Review please!


	6. Stay

Chapter 6

Stay

Its funny, I didn't even know what chapter I was on ^^'

Enjoy.

_This is thinking_

xxxxxxxxxx

"I only love one person Luce, and its you." he then kissed her. Natsu felt her tense up beneth him, but he kept his lips on her. Soon she hugged him and kissed him back. Happy with his respons, he wanted more. Before Natsu could do anything, she pulled away from him. "This is wrong, I'm getting married." Natsu got frustrated. "No, don't leave me, you don't have to! You don't even love him." Lucy felt saddened again. "Natsu I'm sorry, I can't disobey my father." Natsu wouldn't give up just yet. "I love you Lucy, more then that John guy ever will!" Lucy look away from him. "I love you too Natsu, but I can't." Natsu growled and picked her up. "Put me down!" she yelled. "No I'm not letting you leave me." He said between clenched teeth. Walking toward the window, Lucy struggled to get out of his hold. "If you don't put me down i'll yell rape or something through town!" Natsu snickered. "Hey, not a bad idea, but I love you to much to force you." Lucy stared at him wide eyed. "Where are you taking me?" Natsu jumped out the window and started sprinting through town. "Somewhere I can lose you or course."

He was walking along the river when lucy yelled "Let me down!" Natsu got annoyed. "Oh just shush!" He told her continuing to walk. "I warned you" she said. "Rape! Someone help me!" She screamed as loudly as she could, that of course hurt Natsu sensitive hearing. _Holy - She atually did it!_ Natsu looked around, to his relief no one was coming. "Ra-!" her second scream was muffled by a warm hand. Lucy looked up and glared at him. "I'll stop carrying you if you don't do that again." Natsu said. "Stop doing what and why are you carrying her?" a voice asked from behind them. Turning around to see who it was, Natsu dropped Lucy. "ow!" she stoop up while rubbing her butt. "Why's you do that?" she glared at Natsu. Then looked at the person who talked. "Haha, Nothing Erza" Natsu laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "So whats going on then?" she demaned. "I'm engagged." Lucy replied. Erza gleamed "Oh thats wonderful Lucy!" Lucy smiled and Natsu frowned. "No its not Erza, she'll leave Fairy Tail to a guy she doesn't even love." He told her. "Is that true Lucy?" Erza asked. "Uh, Yeah." Lucy sighed. "Why were you carrying her Natsu?" Natsu looked at Erza. " I was going to take her somewhere she couldn't leave me. I don't want to lose her." He said the last part sadly. "Natsu, you have to let her go." she replied. "What?" "You heard me, this is her decision to make." Erza glared at Natsu. Natsu glared back. Lucy started to back away when someone else spoke. "Whats going on?" The voice asked softly. All three turned toward the voice. "Oh, It's nothing Lisanna." Erza spoke. "Sure. Lucy why don't you stay for a few more days? This will be the last time we see your right?" Lisanna asked. "I'm not sure I can." Lucy began. "Oh please Lucy! Stay a little longer!" Natsu begged. "It would be great if you did." Erza agreed. Lisanna smiled and nodded. "Fine, only for 2 days." Lucy gave in. Natsu cheered, Erza smiled and continued to the guild. Lisanna smircked,_ Great, the plan is going lovely!_ Lisanna thought happily. "Alright lets head back to the guild." Lisanna offered. "Yosh!" Natsu said Happly. Lucy nodded and all three walked off to the guild.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Oi the next chapter will be more interest, I promise (I hope T.T)

Cya next time :)


	7. Party

Chapter 7

Party

Cheers to chapter 7 *pours champagne*

lol yeah hope you like it

_this means thinking_

xxxxxxx

It was around midnight when Lucy decided to go home. She was walking along the normal path she took, feeling a little buzzed. "Geez, I shouldn't have drank anything..." she mumbled. "Stupid Natsu." Fairy Tail held a party for her engagment, as well as going away party. She really had a good time...

(Lucy POV)

Natsu Lisanna and I walked into the guild, Natsu and Lisanna were smiling like mad. I was just annoyed at the moment. "Welcome back Lu-chan!" Levy greeted me. "Thanks Levy-chan!" I replied with a smile. "Weren't you supposed to be leaving tomorrow? Why are you here?" Gajeel asked walking to us. I nodded "Yes, but I decided to stay a couple more days." "Its awesome, We should have a party!" Natsu cheered, as well as everyone else in the guild. Then the Master walked in. "We will party for the leaving of Lucy!" He yelled from the top floor railing. "We all wish you well" he winked then jumped down. "Thanks." I blushed. Mira came to me "Lucy, can I sing a song for you?" she asked. "I would love that Mira-chan!" I smiled. She nodded and walked up to the stage to get ready. Thats when Natsu came up to me "Whats Mira-chan doing?" he asked. I looked at Natsu. "Oh, she's just going to sing for me." with that said, Marijane spoke into the mic. "Attention everyone!" She waited a couple minutes for everyone to quite down. "I'll sing a song for Lucy, feel free to dance." she gave a wink and sang. A few people started to dance to her beautiful voice. I sat down on at the bar my eyes closed, listening. Then someone pulled me out of me seat. "Ahh!" I looked up to see Natsu smiling down on me. "Wanna dance?" He asked. _Natsu? Dancing? HA! _I thought, but blushed and accepted anyway. "I dout you can dance." I smiled up at him. "Wanna bet?" He snickered and pulled me to the dance floor, and started slow dance with me. _He can dance! _I laughed alittle. "Told you so." He gave me his big goofy grin. I blushed "Tsk. Whatever." I said. "Now, I won the bet." he said. "Yeah, and?" I asked. "What's my prize?" I looked up at him "Who said you'd get a prize?" "Well , if you win a bet, you always get something." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" and I kissed his cheek. "There thats your prize." He smirked "Aw thanks Luce." we continued to dance until Marijane was done singing. After she was finished, I thanks Natsu for the dance and went back to the bar, with Natsu following. Sitting down he said "I bet you can't out drink me." I looked at him, a bit shocked. "Like i'd have a drinking contest with you." "If you win I'll give you a prize this time" He smiled showing his sharp teeth. I shook my head. "Sorry I won't have a contest with you, but I will drink something." "Yosh! Marijane! 2 beers please!" Natsu yelled for Marijane. Couple moments later she set the drinks down for us. I chugged half of mine, while Natsu chugged all of his. He orded another. Getting his second he said "I'm beating you" I rolled my eyes. "It's not a challenge." he laughed "Sure." ignoring his remark I continued to drink, then I noticed "Hey, Where is Lisanna?" I asked looking around. "Oh, she said she didn't feel well and went home." Marijane replied. "Oh, well I hope she feels better." I sighed and drank the rest of my beer.

I continued on home. As I was walking I felt as if someone was watching me, so I turned around, and saw a shadow. It dissapeared after I blinked. Shaking my head I mumbled " No, it's just the alchole." I continued onward to my house. I arrived after 5 minutes. Feeling a bit dizzy, I went to my kitchen for some water. Then I heard some shuffling in my room. I sighed "Natsu is probably here." Drinking the rest of my water, I walked to my bedroom. Looking around, I didn't see anybody. "Must've been hearing things" I thought alloud. Walking to the bathroom someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Lisanna. "Oh my god! Lisanna, you scared me!" I gasped. "Oh, sorry Lucy-chan." she let go of my arm. "Its fine, so what do you need?" I asked. "I saw those to men following you, so I decided to come in and check on you." I gasped, "really?"I walked over to my window to see 2 shadow figures hiding behind some bushes. I blinked and they were gone. _ So I wasn't seeing things. _"Um, Lisanna, can I asked you something." I turned to look at her. "Sure, you can tell me anything. We're nakama right?" Lisanna smiled sitting down. I went and sat next to her. "Um well..." I paused for a second, took a deep breathe and asked. "Do you like Natsu?"

xxxxxxx

LOL :D She finally asked, yeah so stick around to see what happens next!

*Drinks some of champagne* I hate typing T.T'


	8. Unknown Plans

Chapter 8

Unknown Plans

Hello! I've desided to put chapter 8 and 9 together to make things go alittle faster! Cuz I'm working on the Epiloge to the ending of the story XP So enjoy!

_this is thinking_

MEOW

"Do you like Natsu?" Lucy asked nervously. Lisanna looked at Lucy for a moment then laughed. "Oh, Lucy, I don't like him. He's like a brother to me" she smiled. "He's all yours." Lucy blushed at that. "Yeah, but I'm marrying someone else." she sighed. "You know, you could cancel?" Lisanna said. Lucy shook her head "Its not that simple." Lisanna stood up and giggled. "It will be soon enough." Lucy looked at her confusingly. Shaking her head "Anyway, I have another question." Lisanna turned to look at her. "Yes?" Lucy looked at her hands. "Um, can you be my Brides Maid?" Lucy asked. "When you marry Natsu I will." Lisanna replied with a smile. "Right , like i'm going to marry him" she said sadly. "We'll see" Lisanna winked. "Now go to bed" She said while walking to the door. "Alright, Good night Lisanna." Lucy smiled waving. Lisanna waved at her too "Good night." with that she walked out of the house.

Once she was out of the house, She walked to the bushes. Glancing back at Lucy's house, she went behind them. "Whose there?" a voiced said. "Don't worry its just me." Lisanna said. "oh, good." the voice replied. "The plan is working lovely." Lisanna told the voice. "Good, Does Natsu know about it yet?" another voice asked. Lisanna shook her head. "Not yet , but I'm planning on telling him tomorrow." he nodded. "I don't want to let down Layla." the other man said. "You won't, I'd do anything for Lucy's mothers wishes." Lisanna smiled. "Thanks you." he said. "Also, when will you tell Natsu ?" looked at lisanna and shook his head. "I don't know, probably before the wedding, or if he tried to beat my ass for 'stealing' Lucy from him." Lisanna nodded. "Ok, see yeah guys later." She waved and walked away

MEOW

The next morning Lucy woke up with a smile on her face. She just felt happy today. She didn't know why though. Was a grunt she got out of bed and went to take a shower.

-At the Guild-

Mirajane was walking around taking order from her fellow guild mates. When she approached Natsu, she noticed as depressing arora around him. "Natsu?" Mirajane looked at him. The said mage looked up at her. "What's wrong darling" she asked. "Lucy's goin to be leaving tomorrow." he mumbled. "I don't want her too." Mirajane smiled at his childness. "It will be just fine Natsu. Just wait." she said walking away with a wink. "yeah right." he whispered sadly. Then the doors ofthe guild hall burst open, and Lisanna walked in. "Oi! Natsu!" she yelled walking to him. "What?" Natsu asked. "Gotta talk to you." she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the back of the guild. Lisanna set him down on a chair, and she sat next to him. "What is it?" He asked confused. "Ok, so its about Lucy's wedding." Natsu turned away from her with a scowl. "I don't want to hear about it." he said stubbernly. Lisanna sighed "Listen." she made him face her. "Lucy isn't going to marry John." she a said a bit annoyed of Natsu's refusal to listen. That made Natsu perk up a bit. "Really?" he asked happily. Lisanna nodded. "Who is she marrying then?" He asked getting curious. Lisanna smiled brightly. Natsu looked at her _why is she smiling like that? _"She's marrying you of course!" she happyily announced.

Natsu sat there dumb founded. _He was marrying Lucy? What? How? _He looked closely at Lisanna to see if this was some kind of joke. "I'm not kidding Natsu. It was all planned by her mother." Lisanna said as if she could read his mind. "Really?" He said excitedly. She nodded in reply. Natsu stood up and cheered. "Yes! I need to go tell Lucy!" as he started to run toward the guild doors Lisanna grabbed him. "No, she can't know yet. Her father is going to tell her sometime today, when she knows you can go to her." Natsu looked at her and sat back down. "Can you tell me the whole plan?" Natsu asked the transform mage. Lisanna nodded "Alright, it started about a month or so when i got back from Edolas. I was walking to a town for a mission I had gotten. It was to help someone wed some people. When i found out the man was Lucy's father, I gladly excepted to help. I'm still on the mission too. So, my objective is to act jealous of you likeing Lucy and not me. But just gradually wade out of my jealousness. John, Wish i'm sure you will come to love *lisanna winks* , was part of the plan too. You see, Layla had a vision before she had died , nad fortold that Lucy is to marry a dragon. Apprently would turn out to be a dragon slayer. We noticed this once, Ig- I mean John came and told he had somewhat of the same kind of vision. But John wants to talk to you himself about something. So we planned on having Lucy take that mission, and make her believe she is to marry John. You need to keep quite about this Natsu, atleast until I know that Lucy knows. Her father is going to tell her later so please be patient." Lisanna finished. Natsu nodded, "I can wait, I will always wait for Lucy." Natsu smiled faded when he thought of something. "What if.. What if she doesn't want to marry me?" He said sadly. Lisanna laughed. "Oh Natsu, trust me she really would love to marry you. She cares about you alot." Natsu smiled. "I hope so." he hugged Lisanna. "Thank you so much. Your the best ever!"

MEEEW

Haha yeah so there is chapter 8 and 9 together. SO now for chapter 9, sense this is 8... if that makes sense

anywaaay. Review!


	9. Unknown Plans PART 2

Chapter 9

Unknow Plans Part 2

Part 2 of chapter 8.

Now Lucy will find out :3

_this means thinking_

MEOW!

Lucy stepped out of the warmth of the shower, and into the cold air of the bathroom. She shivvered, drying herself off. _Would be great if Natsu was here to warm me up._ she thought. _Wait no! don't think like that._ Lucy walked out of the bathroom with the towel rapped around her body. She walked to her room and looked for some cloths to wear. Getting dressed, she herd a knock on the front door. Pulling on her shirt she yelled. "One second!" Grabbing a random skirt, she put it on walking to the door. Lucy opened it to see her father and John. "Great." She muttered. "C'mon in." Lucy smiled stepping aside to let them in. They came into the house, John went to sit on the couch, while her father stood. "Lucy we got to talk to you about the wedding." Her father said. "Alright." She said while sitting next to John. "Lucy your not going to marry me." John said turning to face her. "What?" Lucy asked shocked. "You will be marrying someone thought." he continued.

"Who?"

"Natsu."

"..."

John sat there waiting for her reaction but it didn't come, she sat there dumbfounded. "Lucy..." she looked at him. "I'm Igneel." John said with a serious face. "What!" Lucy stood up in shock. He nodded. "I think we owe you an explination." Her father said. "Yes please." Lucy said sitting back down. "It started when your mother died. She said that she had a vision of you marrying a dragon. I was so confused. She asked me to make that come true. So i said that i would. For awhile I forgot about what she had said until Igneel came and said the same thing to me. So i sent out a mission to Fairy Tail for help, and your friend Lisanna, was the one who came. She is currently on the mission still. She is helping me with the wedding and stuff. We all planned on having you take the escorte mission, so we could make things go a little faster." Lucy felt as if she had been cheated on, but in a good way. She really is happy that all this is happening. "Does Natsu know?" she asked. "He should by now, but not about me, I'll tell him about me at the wedding." John replied. Standing up Lucy said "Thanks, I'll make you guys some tea." She walked toward the Kitchen. about 10 minutes later she came out with a tray of tea. They started talked about the wedding plans, and other various things. when someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it." John said getting up walking to the door. He opened it and froze to see Natsu there. "Who is it?" Lucy called. Natsu tried walking in but John stopped him. "Wait here." John muttered, and walked back into the room. "Jhade, We need to go." John said. Lucy's father noticed the ergency in his voice, and nodded. THey walked out to leave, leaving a confused Lucy behind. Before she could asked whats going on. She was tackled to the ground with a hug by a certain pink haired mage. He hugged and kissed her. "Natsu." Lucy smiled. "Luce." he kissed her again, and she gladly kissed back. "This isn't a dream is it?" Natsu asked. Lucy giggled. "No, of course it isn't. We will be getting married." Lucy whispered. He smiled so wide. "I love you Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu kissed here forhead. "I love you Natsu Dragoneel." Lucy smiled.

MEOW

Yaay another chapter, of course this was short for certain reasons. so yeah! Look forward to the next chapter because they will be getting married! YAAY XD

REVIEW :3


	10. Wedding

Chapter 10

Wedding

**oh and before you read please read.**

Basicly I'm losing interest in the story, so i'm only uploading 1 more chapter after this, its a good ending to the story! and I would like to also know if you would like an epiloge after chapter 11. once you read it.

_this means thinking _

MEOW

*Time Lap. couple of months later*

*With the bride*

It is now one hour before the wedding is to begin. Most of the girls are with Lucy, Most of the guys are with Natsu. "Oh Lu-chan you look so beautiful!" Levy exclaimed. Everyone else nodded in a agreement. "Thanks guys." Lucy blushed. Looking at herself in the mirror _I guess I do look beautiful._ she thought. Lucy was wearing a strapless light pink dress that hugged her form greatly, and it flared out a little at the end. (A/N: I suck at describing things!) "Natsu will absoulty love you in this!" Lisanna added. "You think so?" Lucy asked. "No, I know so." Lisanna smirked and gave her a hug. "30 minutes till we begin the wedding!" Erza said. "we should all go sit down now." Juvia put in. They all nodded and followed. Now it's just Lucy and Lisanna. "I'm going to go check on Natsu, kay?" Lisanna said walking to the door. "Alright" Lucy smiled and began to fix up her make-up.

*With the groom*

"Gray, how do you put on a tie?" Natsu asked looking at the tie confusingly. Gray sighed and put the tie on for Natsu. "You should really learn these things." Gray said. "Tsk. Whatever." Natsu replied. He was really excited to be marrying Lucy. He really wanted her to be _his _Lucy. "A true man would know how to tie a tie!" Elfman boasted. "Natsu-niichan doesn't need to know how to when he got his scarf!" Romeo stated. "Yeah! What Romeo said." Natsu patted Romeo's head. He grinned up at Natsu, then there was a knock at the door. Elfman went to open it. "Hey guys!" Lisanna said once the door was opened. "Can I speak to Natsu alone?" she asked. "Ok, it's about time for everyone to be seated anyway." Gray nodded and left the room with the other guys. Once they left, Lisanna motioned for someone to come to her. John appeard next to her. Natsu glared at him. "Natsu, we need to tell you something." John said to him. "More like you do." Lisanna mumbled. "Ok, so what is it?" Natsu asked crossing his arms over his chest. "um, well..." John hesitated. "Just say it!" Lisanna hit his arm. He looked down at her and glared. Turning back to Natsu, he took a deep breath and said "I'm Igneel, I helped plan this whole thing." Natsu dropped his arms to his sides. "Are you serious?" he began to shake. "Yeah, long time no see." Igneel laughed nervously. Then got punched in the face. "Natsu!" Lisanna yelled. "You left me!" Natsu yelled at Igneel. "I did it for you! Without that, none of this would've happened!" Igneel yelled back. Natsu tsked and turned away from him. "Natsu, be nicer, he helped plan all of this, you should be thankful." Lisanna said. "...Thanks." Natsu mumbled. Igneel smiled, "See you Natsu." he turned and walked out of the room. "Sorry for hitting you." Natsu called to him. Igneel waved walking out the front door. "So long Natsu, this'll be the last time you see me for awhile." Igneel whispered, but Natsu heard perfectly clear. "Bye... Dad.." Natsu smiled.

The wedding is now about to begin. Natsu is standing next to the preist, which is Makarov(sp?), waiting for the music to start playing. "Oi, Natsu, don't mess up." Gray whispered with a smirked. Natsu turned to glare at him, then the music started playing. He turned his head back, to see Lucy. He gasped, _she's so... beautiful!_

Lucy nervously walked down the isle with her father. "Don't be nervous, you look beautiful, just like your mother." Lucy blushed "Thanks Dad." Once she reached Natsu, her father sat down. Natsu took Lucy's hand, leading her to stand infront of him. Makarov began to speak (YEAH YOU KNOW THE WORDS! harr harr :D )

"Anybody who doesn't want these two to be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. With a smile, Makarov said, "You may now kiss the bride!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hips, pulled her close, and kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered. Pulling away Natsu whispered "Lucy Dragoneel." Lucy giggled. "I like the sound of that." Natsu smiled "Me too."

MEOW

YOSH! chapter 10 down! and it took me like 2 weeks! w00t YOU BETTER LIKE IT! T^T heehee. ok so, the next chapter is the last, and I am going to start a new story called "Natseo and Luciet?" its basicly Romeo and Juliet but with Natsu and Lucy, they get cursed or something and wake up in Romeo and Juliets place, XP so look forward to that :D


	11. Wedding Pary

Chapter 11

Wedding Party

Last chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thanks for all the good reviews! I love you all! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OwO heehee well enjoy!

I'd like to know if you want an epiloge? like them with their kids or something like that?

_this means thinking_

MEOW

"Congradulations!" Lisanna smiled. _My mission is now complete._ she thought happily. "Don't screw this up flame head!" Gray snickered. "What you say ice head!" Natsu yelled. "No fighting on your wedding day!" Erza glared at them. "Aye!" Natsu said in his hapyp voice. "Congradulation Lucy!" Erza said giving her a big hug. "Thanks Erza." Lucy breathed, her hug was tight. People came and went to congradulate the newly weds. After about half an hour it was time for their first dance. Everyone began to gather in a circle around the couple. The lights dimmed, and soft music began to play as Natsu and Lucy danced. All the girls awed, the boys smiled, but Elfmen cried "Its so manly!"

"You look so beautiful Lucy." Natsu whispered in her ear. She blushed "Thanks, you dont look so bad youself." Natsu snickered "Might be the last time you see me in one of these." Lucy's only reply was a giggle. They danced peacfully for the rest of the song. Once it was done, everyone clapped. "That was so cute Lu-chan!" Levy squeeled running to her. "Who knew Natsu could dance!" she teased. "Hey! I'm not as stupid as you guys acount me for!" Natsu retorted. He looked away and smelled something delicous. He faced the source and saw a whole table of food. "Food! Lucy I'm gonna go eat now" He kissed her and dashed off to the food. Lucy shook her head. "How did I ever fall for him." Levy laughed "Who knows!" "It's because lucy's weird!" A blue cat giggled (SEE I DIDNT FORGET HAPPY :D ) "Shut up Happy!" Lucy glared at him. "Ah! Scarey Lucy!" Happy yelled flying to Natsu. "C'mon Lu-chan, lets go to the others." Levy said taking her hand, leading her to a group of their friends. "Congradulations Lucy." Gajeel said with a smile. "Thank you." Lucy smiled back. "You look beautiful too." Gray added. "Heehee, Thanks" Lucy blushed. "So where are you going for your honey moon?" Lisanna asked. "Oh, we're just going to this beach resort, your sister set it up for us." Lucy said excitedly. "Oh that sounds so romantic!" Juvia said, fantisizing about Gray. "Someone's gonna have some fun tonight!" Lisanna teased with a wink. Everyone laughed. Lucy blushed madly. "Guys, stop it." Lucy laughed. "Gihee, cheerleader's gonna have little Natsu's running around the guild." Gajeel laughed. "Now that wouldn't be such a wonderful thing." Natsu said, giving Lucy a hug from behind. Lucy, once again, blushed. "Little kids running around the guild would be cute." Erza mumbled while eating cake. "I agree, Uh Lu-chan! Could I be the god mother!" Levy asked excitedly. "Of course." Lucy smiled and hugged her. Then Marijane walked up to them "Natsu, Lucy, your ride is here." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. "This'll be fun." He whispered to her. "Hella fun." Lucy whispered back. The both walked to the stage. "Oi everyone!" Natsu yelled. Lucy sweat dropped, Leave it to Natsu to be loud. Everyone became quite and had their attention on them. "Well, I'd to say thank you all for coming" Lucy began "And thank my father for all this." her father smiled "It was your mothers idea" he said. "Yes, I'd like to thanks her too." Lucy smiled. Natsu began to speak. "I'd like to say... See you all next week!" Lucy laughed at his 'speech'. "We're leaving to our honeymoon, We'll miss you all." Lucy finished. Every one started saying theyre good-byes as they walked to the door. Lisanna was waiting for them at the car. Natsu began to panic "A car! No I'll have motion sickness!" Natsu whined. "Thats why I have these." Lisanna held out a bottle of pills. "Wendy asked me to give them to you, as a wedding gift, sense she couldnt be here. They're suppose to stop your motion sickness for atleast 24 hours." Natsu grabed the bottle and took a pill. "I hope they work" Lucy said concerned. "Im sure they will" Lisanna laughed. She walked up to Lucy and hugged her. "see you soon." she said. "Bye, thank you" Lucy replied. Then Lisanna hugged Natsu. "Be good to her." she said to him. "Of course I will!" Natsu replied. "NATSUUUU!" Happy yelled flying into him, giving him a hug. "I'm going to miss you! It'll be no fun without you!" Happy sobbed. "It's ok buddy, you got Wendy and Charle right?" Natsu said. Happy's face lit up at the sound of Charle's name. "Bye! Have you you two!" Happy said flying off, thinking about charle. "Bye, I'll miss you guys." Lisanna said as they went into the car. The coupled waved as they got into the car. Lisanna stood there as the car drove off into the sunset. "Ha, Lucy's little fairy tale." Lisanna smiled as the car dissapeard into the sunset.

MEOW

YAAAYYY! What a beautiful enddinngg! hahaha I really hope you liked it! Review! 3

Would you like an Epilouge? YES OR NO!

Bye bye for now ;)


	12. Epilogue NF

Epilogue

Here is the Epilogue ^^

_thinking_

MEOW

(Lucy's POV)

It's rowdy in the guild right now, everyone is there. It's a party tonight for Dylan and Nila's birthday. They're both turning 8 today, and they can officially become part of FairyTail! I'm glad for both of them.

"Mommy!" A girl's voice called. I turned around to see Nila running to me. "What is it darling?" I asked as she approached me. "Look!" She held out her hand to me, and on the back of it was the FairyTail guild stamp. It was like where mine is, but her's is green. "Congratulations sweetie!" a man's voice said happily. I looked up from Nila to see Natsu standing behind her. I smiled up at him. We've been married for about 10 years now. When we first got married he really wanted a kid right on the spot, but I forced him to wait till I was ready. I didn't want to lose my beauty just yet! (A/N: Oh Lucy your always beautiful, even if you belly was as big as a watermelon! heehee) Anyway, when I finally said yes, he jumped onto me like a freaking animal. "Aunt Lucy!" A boy's voice called to me. I turned around to see Dylan and Juvia standing side by side. "Hi Juvia, Hi Dylan." I Smiled to them. "Look I got a stamp too!" Dylan said showing his chest. _Just like his dad..._ I smiled. "Looks great" Dylan giggled "C'mon Ni-san, Lets go look at our presents!" Nila looked up at him, blushing "Ok!" She followed him to the presents. Leaving Natsu, Juvia and I watching them walk away. "They grew up so fast!" Juvia said with tears in her eyes. "Yes they do." I smiled. "I want another." Natsu said while hugging me from behind. I blushed "Geez, I don't think we have enough room on the house for another." I laughed. "We can move?" Natsu put in. I slowly shook my head "We don't have enough jewels for that." I sighed. "I can take and S class mission this time, that'll get us enough money!" Natsu smiled. "I don't think you should go another one because of what happened last time." another voice snickered. "Gray! Juvia is happy to see you!" Juvia yelled hugging his arm. "Me too." He smiled at her. "Hey! It's not my fault you distracted me and let that guy run away!" Natsu glared at Gray. "Whatever flame head." Gray said. "What did you say, Ice princess?" Natsu growled. I sweat dropped _Do they always have to fight?_ Before I could say anything, Gray got punched in the face and went flying back a few feet. "Gray!" Juvia cried. "Serves him right." Natsu said. "Damn flame head!" Gray yelled running at him with a fits made of ice. Natsu dodged him. "Stop fighting!" a women yelled. I turned to see Erza standing there glaring at them. "AH! Erza! Sorry!" Natsu said, hiding behind me. I'm guessing Gray ran away because he wasn't there, neither was Juvia. I shrugged. "How are you Erza?" I asked. "I'm good." She smiled. "Mom, can I go play with Dylan-chan and Nila-chan?" A small voice asked. "Sure, go right ahead Alex." Erza smiled down at her son. He smiled and ran to them. "Well, I'm going to get a piece of that cake." Erza said while eyeing the big cake at the Bar. I nodded and she left. "Natsu, I want another kid too." I looked at him and smiled. "Really! Yay!" He cheered. Erza came back to us with a frown on her face "Marijane won't let me have some cake yet." Erza sat down with a gloomy aurora around her. "Daddy! I want cake now!" Nila and the rest of the kids ran up to us. Erza perked up, "Yes, Lets light the candles!" Erza demanded. "Mom, can we share a piece of cake?" Alex asked sweetly. she nodded to him. "Nila, would you like a little brother or sister?" Natsu knelt down in front of her. Nila's eyes widened and then she nodded. "Yeah!" Natsu smiled and hugged her. I got up from my seat and went to the cake. "Hey Mari, are we ready to light the candles?" I asked.

x

"Yes, they are ready." Marijane replied with her sweet voice. "Great! The kids, plus Erza, are ready for the cake." I replied. Marijan nodded and started to light the candles. I walked back to the group. "Hey, Mari is lighting the candles so get ready to blow your candles!" I smiled down to Nila and Dylan. "Yay!" the kids yelled at the same time. Then the lights in the room turned off, everyone went silent, Marijane walked out with the cake in her hands. "Happy birthday to you." she began, and then the whole guild started to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song. (A/N: you know the lyrics XD,) Once the song finished the kids looked at each other, closed their eyes making a wish, and then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. I began to cut the cake. Making sure the birthday kids got the first pieces. then Erza the second, well third. I passed around the cake to everyone. "Everyone got a piece?" I asked, making sure I didn't miss anyone. "yeah." they replied. Nodding, I looked around for Natsu. I saw him to my right, sitting with Lisanna, Bixlow, and Ashley. I walked over to them, "Hi Lucy-chan!" Ashley giggled. I smiled down at her; _Ashley is Bixlow and Lisanna's daughter just in case you were wondering_, "Hello Ashley." I sat down next to Natsu in front of Lisanna. "How have you been Lisanna?" I asked. Lisanna sighed, "It's been great, and my new baby is due in about 2 months." I smiled brightly, "That's wonderful! Do you know if it's gonna be a boy or girl?" Bixlow nodded "It's going to be a boy this time." he replied proudly. "Me and Lucy are planning on having another kid soon." Natsu said. I blushed. "Really? Oh my gosh that's great!" Lisanna squealed. "I want a boy this time." I smiled, while taking a bite from Natsu's cake. He looked at me with a glare "Heeeey that's my cake!" He teasingly whined. "oh Natsu, Sharing is caring." I laughed, I was about to take another bite, when Natsu grabbed my wrist and made the cake go in his mouth. He smiled in triumph. Tsking, I looked away from him to see Nila running toward us. "Hi Ashley!" she said sitting next to her. "Hi Nila-chan!" Ashley giggled hugging Nila. "Mommy, can me and Ashley have a sleepover?" Nila looked at me with puppy eyes. I was about to say no, when Lisanna said "I say you should let them, they can stay at my house." she winked at us. _oh I get it..._ I blushed, "Ok, sure honey." I replied. "Yay!" they both said, and ran off into the guild somewhere. "Good luck tonight." Lisanna giggled, leaving the table. I blushed; AGAIN, Natsu smiled hugging me from the side. "Will be so much fun." he whispered.

x

"Tsk Yeah." I laughed getting up also; I walked over to the Bar where Levy was sitting. "Hi Levy-chan!" I greeted while sitting down with her. "Lu-chan! Hey." She hugged me. "How have you been?" I asked. "Great, I think Gajeel will propose to me." Levy whispered excitedly. I gasped "Really! Oh my gosh, I'm going to be the Brides Maid right? When he does propose and get married?" Levy laughed "Of course you are! Your my best friend!" she hugged me once again. "Oh, Levy guess what." I said pulling away from the hug, still holding her shoulders. "um... What?" She asked curiously. "Natsu and I are planning on having another kid." I whispered with a grin. Levy eyes widened and giggled. "Another! I can't wait to see this one, if Nila is that cute, then the next should be too!" I nodded, Nila was really cute, she has Natsu pink hair, which goes down to her shoulders, and my big brown eyes. "I hope it's a boy this time, I'd love to have a boy." I smiled. "Yes, that would be awe-" Levy was cut off my another voice. "Yo shrimp, We should head home now, it's getting late." Me and levy turned around to see Gajeel standing there, looking very impatient. Levy sweat dropped "But it's only 7." I nodded in agreement. "Oh well, We're going now." Gajeel said pulling Levy into his arms. "Oi! Lucy is your book done yet?" She asked as Gajeel walked away with her. "No, it will be soon!" I called to her. She gave me a thumbs up, and walked with Gajeel. Sighing, I turned to the crowd when a chair went flying by my head. I let out a shriek. _Oh my god! That almost hit me!_ I glared in the direction it came from, and saw that Gray and Natsu had started fighting. "Hey! Stop fighting!" Erza screamed at them, with cake in her hand. Natsu threw a final punch, missing Gray, and hit Erza's cake instead. "oh... shit!" Natsu yelled, running away from the now furious Erza. "You... YOU DESTROYED MY CAKE!" She shrieked, summoning a sword chasing Natsu around the guild. I started laughing, _That's Natsu for you._ Gray was on the floor, laughing his ass off. "Way to go hothead!" he said between laughs. Erza had managed to get him, and knock him out. "That'll teach you." she glared. I walked over to the knocked out Natsu. "She went too far..." I muttered. "What did you say?" Erza asked, with an evil look. "N-nothing!" I said shaking my head vigorously. "That's what I thought." she walked away, and sat beside her son, who was talking with Dylan, Ashley, and Nila. I sighed, looking down at Natsu. "Natssuuu!" I blue cat flew to unconscious Natsu crying. "Happy, Can you help me carry him home?" I asked the crying exceed. "A-aye" he sniffed. "Great, wait here, I need to talk with Nila first. The cat nodded, and I walked off to Nila. "Nila." I said as I approached her. "Honey, I'm going now, Be good at Lisanna's house." Nila nodded. "I will Mama! Don't you worry!" Smiling I pulled her into a hug and said bye. I walked back to Natsu and Happy. Lifting him up, we left the guild to my apartment.

x

We arrived at my apartment 20 minutes later. Happy kept dropping Natsu; I guess he was pretty heavy. Anyway, He's been unconscious for about 30 minutes now. I'm not sure if he is knocked out anymore. _I should pour water on his face!_ with an evil grin I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup, filled it with cold water, and went back to Natsu. I shook him first "Natsu, wake up!" I yelled. Nothing happened. So I kicked him this time, still nothing. As I was about to pour the water on his face he sat up abruptly, cause the water to be poured on me instead. "AH! C-cold!" I squealed crawling away from Natsu. He looked at me and laughed. "Why are you all wet?" I glared at him "I was about to pour water on you to wake you up, but it ended up on me instead." I hmphed and crossed my arms over my chest. He stopped laughing, and just smiled at me, He began to crawl towards me. I backed up into the corner I was in. "W-what?" I stuttered. "You still cold?" he asked approaching me. I nodded slowly. "Well then let me help you with that." Natsu whispered pulling me into his body. I blushed, and began to hug him. He snickered, and began to rub my back "Hey..." He whispered into my ear. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you still wanna go for the baby?" he said nipping at my ear. I bit my lower lip, and nodded. He pulled away from the hug, and kissed me fiercely.

x

I was a bit shocked, he came onto me so fast, but I kissed him back just as fiercely. My hands went around his neck; I started playing with his soft pink hair. His hands went under my thighs, and lifted me up bridal style. Still kissing, he brought me to the bed. He layed me down, breaking the kiss for much needed air. I sat up "My clothes are wet." I whispered. He smiled "Well, let's fix that then." He grabbed the ends of my shirt, lifting it up. Once off he tossed it somewhere behind him. I also took off my skirt, tossing it somewhere in the room. I looked up to see he already had stripped off his clothing too. I let out a small giggle as he lightly pushed me down and crawled over me. "I love you Luce." Natsu whispered leaning into me. "Love you too." I whispered as his lips met mine, in a soft loving kiss. (Thank you so much Mikayla for doing this for me :'D hope you guys like the rest. ) As he kissed me his hands flew down my body, teasing my sensitive parts. I let out a moan as Natsu paused again, teasing my breasts. I heard him let out a sigh of pleasure as he groped my breasts. We broke our kiss for air. I smiled up at him and licked his lips. "I love you" I whispered into his ear. "I love you too Luce." Natsu said gruffly, starting to kiss me with a much fiercer passion. I kissed back equally as fierce. This time I let my tongue slip through his mouth, and touch his tongue. Natsu opened his mouth and let out a moan. He stripped me of my bra and panties and he looked me and the eyes. But instead of him putting it in me he started to slide down my body. I heard him inhale deeply as I felt his hand on my vagina. I gasped at the warmth as he started to finger me. I opened my mouth and moaned. He did this for several minutes before coming back up and looking me in the eyes again. I smiled knowing this look. I nodded and he slid off his boxer and inserted it into me. I moaned loudly. "Damn, Lucy you sure do know how to make some noise" Natsu said against my lips. I smiled as he started to go deeper and harder. I moaned again. "You ready for this Luce?" Natsu asked. I looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly I made a quick movement and I was on top of Natsu. I looked in his eyes and grinned in satisfaction. I had taken Natsu by surprise. "Lucy?" Natsu sounded pleased. With it still in me I started to move my hips around. I heard him moan, but not loud at all. I bit my lip slightly and started to move faster. His hips started to automatically thrust and he moaned loudly in pleasure. "Lucy!" he moaned very loudly. I started to pant lightly and he saw me. Our bodies glistened in light sweat and we flipped over again. Natsu was on top again. "I'm ready Natsu" I said lovingly. Natsu started to thrust his hips again, this time going deeper and harder. I opened my mouth, but it was hurting her. Not in a bad way, but tears started to fill her eyes. Finally Natsu whispered in my ear "I'm about to cum" I licked his lips and kissed him quickly. "Cum inside me" I said steadily. "That's hot Luce" Natsu said with a grin. I felt my cheeks getting hot, I was about to tell him off when extreme pleasure filled my body, warming me from head to toe. "Ah! Natsu!" I moaned and he moaned with me. "Lucy!"

x

We were both panting by the time it was over. We were cuddled up kissing each other. "That was amazing Lucy" Natsu said to me against my lips. We broke our kiss and I smiled at him. "It was definitely better than the last time" I murmured with exhaustion. "Well let's get some sleep Luce" Natsu yawned. We pressed closer to each other and fell asleep.


End file.
